1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for setting and pretreating a cloth in which several sheets of the cloth can simultaneously be pretreated while sparing heat energy and water resource.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
It is well known in the art to use a high pressure steamer such as the one developed by the present inventors for the subjection of a long cloth commercially produced to such treatments as desizing, scouring and setting, continuously. The process comprises the passing of a cloth to be treated through a treating solution stored in a solution tank provided outside of a high pressure steamer body or a liquid seal tank at the inlet side seal mechanism of a steamer body, and then subjection of the resultant cloth to steaming and boiling continuously in the high pressure steamer body.
In this instance, however, since the high temperature waste treating solution which is exhausted out of the steamer body successively is abandoned, there is not only a loss of the treating agent but also the waste of heat energy. Further, since slow cooling water must be successively supplied into the slow cooling tank provided at the outlet side seal mechanism of the steamer body, the loss of water for cooling is also remarkable. Moreover, since the cloth is treated as a single sheet, there is a problem in productivity.